


Valentines Dinner party

by LuckyCherry



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Fluff and Smut, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCherry/pseuds/LuckyCherry
Summary: Nagito is having a bad day and Hajime cheer him up((Edit: change the Archive Warnings and Rating. sorry i was super tired while writing this))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Valentines Dinner party

Hajime Hinata was trying to find a large secret broken deck. Where he and Nagito wanted to meet. To have a 'Valentine Dinner party'. While Hajime wasn't open to hanging out with people, 1-1 Nagito Komaeda.

Hajime always saw Komeda as well? How do you say it? Weird to me. I say another agree. his calm and demean matter was often to me.. while another would brush it off. I just can't..

But he would have felt bad if he just said no to Nagito, And hey Nagito pick a great day. The sky is blue; the clouds are far between so the sun could ray down its heat onto the earth. It would have been a waste to just stay home or sit on the benches.

Hajime found an abandon shady deck that was old, dirty and broken. The sand had rocks and sticks stuck in them, growing moss.. And where Komeda was sitting on a rock glue or places on the deck, but it sure didn't look comfort. not even the slightest.

_Maybe he should turn back? Or ask Nagito for a better spot??_

_Well, it too late now.._

N: 'Ahh you're here'

H: 'Oh yeah!'

H: 'Sorry I'm so late!

N: 'It was nothing to worry about, come on'

Nagito patted the dirty deck. I agreed, sitting right beside him. Crossing my leg. As The white-haired boy opens, a bag places a blanket on the deck and food, mostly chocolates, hearts and candy.

H: 'how are you doing?'

He'd peek his ears. Glaring at me. And start frowning as he opened his mouth.

N: 'Terrible, even my luck couldn't fix it..'

H: 'Mind telling me?'

Hinata asked. Listening.

N: 'Oh, well, first I woke up like usual and I was.. late I packed my bags and got to school as quick as I could., I arrived at school, tired. As I got to my classes, I forget my gift and chocolates for everybody I had to run back to get them! And when I came back.. they left. Maybe they forget me? I mean I would forget myself too but.. on such a hopeful day of love?

Nagito crushed into a pile of dust. while Hajime frowned, patting Nagito's Komeda back. With a reassuring Nagito with a wide smile.

H: 'Well, at least you have me'

N: 'Real-ly?'

Nagito flushed, his faces still confused? Why would anybody love such trash like him? Hajime right at that moment, he could've just kiss him hard. Really hard..

Hajime has always felt annoy at Nagito for being such a weirdo, but at this moment.. he didn't care how much of creep he was..

Hinata slowly trailed up Komeada's legs up to his stomach, getting close and closer. Hajime couldn't think, he was to cloud but his lust. His lust for Nagito Komeada. Nagito was now face to face with Hinata.

Hajime open his mouth and turns Nagito's head forcefully. Pecking Nagito's cheeks, rubbing his chest together. Nagito moaned. leaning back onto the deck. Hajime stop kissing Nagito's cheeks and rubs his shoulders.

H: 'Min-d taking you-re Jacket off?'

Nagito nodded following his orders taking the green rust jacket off throwing it onto the sand.turn over and leaning down.

Hajime started rubbing the boy's back. Nagito moan in pleasure. Grinding his teeth. Hajime Hinata was hard as he massage the boy. Maybe this would help? He'd had no experience massaged many people, but after trying out with Chiaki Namani, Akane Owari, and Mikan Tsumuki. he had enough experience to at least know the basic.

Hajime when even harder, using his knuckles to messaged the boy. Nagito was even more pleased. bitting his lips.

N: 'St-op!?'

Hajime install stop taking his hands off the boy. Putting his hand up. Wide face.

H:'did i g-o to f-ar?'

N: 'no no no, I want to play I game'

Nagito smile licking his lips.

H: 'What kind of game?'

N: 'of just a fun hot and cold

Nagito winked.

H: 'Ok sounds simple'

Hajime putted his hands back on Nagito back.

N: 'you're getting there but still not fully'

Hajime moved his hand, glazing the boy's spine closely. you could see he was sweat.. making his skin pop out from the white sweat t-shirt.

N: 'getting hotter'

Hajime got closer to his backside. It worried me. Hajime never touch a guy's ass before. But it wouldn't be different..

N: 'you're getting even hotter'

Hajime anxiety grew each time he said ''cold'' now setting his hands on the almost end of his spinal cord.

N: 'Ahh, Even EVEN hotter'

Hajime finally places his hand on Nagito's ass. Shaking.

N: 'Take my pants off and underwear..now

Nagito demanded he was 100% serious. growl under his breath. Of course, Hajime took off his pants to look at his black and white stripe underwear.

Hajime started rubbing as fast to make Nagito pleased.

N: 'I'm-I'm I'm-'

Before he could even say anything, nagito cum onto the dirty deck with a loud moan. face palming onto the deck, woosy.

While Hajime was panting now. He'd retreat into Nagito's ass cheeks. Using it as a pillow. To rest.

Everything turn black, thing became Blurr, did he overwork himself? maybe Nekomaru way of massaging others is not for him? Well, at least he'd fall into Nagito cheeks with were soft, he'd nuzzle his ass.and passing out. Nagito also passing out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Nagito Komeda pack up his lunch that he never got to eat, 2 hours he and Hajime pass out. And he got nuzzle in an.. weird place.

But Hajime was still asleep. So he'd have to carry his friend to his dorm with his food.

Nagito when up to the still sleeping hajime. caressing his cheek

N: 'Cutie pie'


End file.
